I'll Be An Eternal Cherry Tree
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: "Selamat tinggal, teman-teman." itulah kalimat terakhirku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan mereka...untuk selamanya. tapi aku akan terus mengawasi kalian sebagai pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.


"_Bunga sakura…berguguran dengan indahnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Itulah yang langsung terpikirkan dalam kepalaku begitu aku terbangun dan melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran tepat di atasku yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon sakura.

Rambutku yang panjang menyapu lantai, seragamku bertaburkan bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Aku mencari-cari sahabatku, namun aku tidak melihat seorangpun berada di sekolah.

Di kelas, di halaman sekolah, maupun di lorong, tidak ada siapapun.

Aku berpikir apakah semuanya sudah pulang atau ini hari libur?

Aku yakin kalau ini bukan hari libur dan hari masih pagi, tapi mengapa tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah?

Setelah keliling sekolah dan tidak menemukan seorangpun, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke pohon sakura yang tadi ku tempati.

Sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan didepan sekolah tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi aku tertidur di bawah pohon sakura, hari sudah sore dan matahari sudah tenggelam yang menyebabkan langit berubah warna menjadi orange bercampur merah terang.

Saat aku berkedip dan membuka mataku, tiba-tiba hari kembali menjadi pagi.

Aku terkejut dan langsung bangun.

Aku melihat halaman sekolah penuh dengan murid-murid yang mengenakan seragam sama sepertiku, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang kukenal.

Saat aku melihat kearah gedung sekolah, aku menemukan sosok teman-temanku.

Ada Rin, saudara kembar Rin yaitu Len, Luka dan kekasihku…Kaito.

Saat mereka dengan seksama, aku menyadari suatu hal…mereka nampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan saat terakhir bertemu dengan mereka.

Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Padahal diriku masih seperti biasa.

Rambut Rin yang tadinya hanya sebahu, sekarang sudah mencapai pinggangnya.

Len yang tadinya terlihat manis seperti perempuan terlihat sudah dewasa dan tampan.

Luka yang tadinya cantik dan berambut panjang, sekarang berambut pendek bermodel _shaggy_.

Sedangkan Kaito… dia tampang jauh lebih dewasa dari Kaito yang kukenal dan dia masih menggunakan syal biru yang kuberikan padanya saat hari natal.

Mereka bahkan tidak menggunakan seragam.

Kenapa hanya aku yang masih seperti biasa?

Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kepala sekolah yang sekarang terlihat sudah lebih tua.

Setelah beberapa kali tertawa bersama, suasana mendadak hening.

.

.

.

"_Andai saja…Miku sekarang masih ada disini dan bisa tertawa bersama kita."_

.

.

.

Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Rin?

Ini aku! Miku! Aku ada di sini bersama kalian!

Aku berusaha menepuk pundak sahabatku namun…tanganku tidak dapat menyentuh mereka.

Aku melihat kedua telapak tanganku, kenapa tanganku tembus pandang?

Mereka juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Ah..begitu rupanya.

.

.

.

_Seorang Hatsune Miku..sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

.

.

.

"_Under the spring-coloured sky, you start walking alone down the long road you painted like a dream you had one day."_

.

.

.

"Setelah ini, kami akan mengunjungi makan Miku setelah sekian lama tidak kembali ke kota ini." Luka berkata dengan sedikit lesu.

Aku mengikuti mereka yang berjalan menuju makamku yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahku.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang masa sekolah, saat aku masih bersama mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak ada didunia ini, aku berjalan sambil menatap langit yang biru.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi makamku, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang…dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pergi dari dunia ini?

Aku bahkan tidak ingat penyebab kematianku.

Apakah ini sudah takdir?

Dengan putus asa, aku mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal, teman-teman."_

.

.

.

setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sadar kalau Rin sepertinya menyadari suaraku dan berbalik.

.

.

.

"_As you put your uniform and the days gone by into your memories for today and are reborn.  
I'm watching your back."_

.

.

.

Di depan pohon sakura yang sudah tidak menghasilkan bunga yang indah, aku meneteskan air mataku karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menemui teman-teman maupun keluargaku lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba aku merasa beberapa telapak tangan menyentuh punggungku dengan lembut, aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan teman-temanku yang hampir menangis.

.

.

.

"_The tear that landed on my cheek when you looked back uncertainly and forced a smile was a period to help me grow up."_

.

.

.

"Miku, aku mendengar suaramu." Ujar Rin sambil menangis.

Aku tersenyum karena bisa berbicara dengan mereka…untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan sedikit dorongan dari teman-teman, aku berjalan lurus….menuju _'hari esok'_ yang tidak terlihat.

.

.

.

"_I'll be an eternal cherry tree. Yes, I'll never move from here if your heart loses its way. I'll be standing here, showing you where love is."_

.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal, teman-teman."_

.

.

.

Hal itu kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya dan akupun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Tapi walaupun mereka tidak melihatku, aku akan terus mengawasi dan melindungi mereka…sebagai sebuah pohon Sakura yang indah.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia fic bergenre drama(kayaknya) yang dipersembahkan oleh Alice—halah.**

**Kalimat bhs ingg yang ada di fic ini Alice ambil dari hasil translate lagu "Sakura no ki ni Narou" oleh AKB48, Karena gatau mau bikin fic ini pake anime apa, akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada Vocaloid.**

**Mungkin fic ini agak gaje, karena Alice gabisa bikin fic bergenre drama or something like that, jadi maafkan jika fic ini terlalu singkat atau agak gaje *bows***

**Tapi Alice akan terus berusaha!**

**Kurosawa Alice**


End file.
